


Maybe Some Day, but Not Tonight

by BlackWolf105



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Study (kind of?), F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Mostly from Will's perspective, Will worries a lot, but fluff in a kind of sad way?, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf105/pseuds/BlackWolf105
Summary: Just some drabble about what Will feels while JJ is away on cases. Mostly fluff, with some feels.





	Maybe Some Day, but Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so please be kind! Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you like this.  
> I don't own anything, all characters belong to CBS.   
> Title is taken from Avril Lavigne's Hush Hush.  
> Song lyrics at beginning and end are from Falling Fast also by Avril Lavigne.

_"I woke up and saw the sun today. You came by without a warning."_

***

              “Mommy’s home! Mommy’s home!”

              JJ barely had a second to turn away from the recently closed front door before something slammed into her, nearly causing the tired woman to stumble backwards.

              Smiling down at the grinning boy wrapped around her, she gently pried him away before crouching down and wrapping him into a hug.

              “Now Henry, you gotta give your mom a minute to breath.” JJ glanced up at the man walking through the doorway into the hall form the kitchen, still drying his hands on a towel. Giving her a smile, Will reached down and pulled Henry back slightly, holding the ten year old back and giving his wife some time to stand up and grab her go-bag from where she’d dropped it before being attacked by their son, “Now its pretty late kiddo, so why don’t you give mommy a kiss, and if she’s not too tired, and you ask real nicely, maybe she can read you a story before you go to bed, alright?”

              The boy immediately twisted out of his fathers grasp, arms wrapping once more around his mother’s neck as she knelt back down, allowing him to place a kiss on her cheek before placing one of her own the blond boys forehead.

              “Goodnight mommy! Can you read me a story? Pretty please?” As tired as JJ was, and as nice as crawling straight into bed sounded at the moment, with Henry’s baby-blue eyes staring hopefully up at her, she knew she was never going to say no.

              “Of course, buddy.” She couldn’t help but smile as Henry’s face broke into the widest one she’s ever seen. Standing up, Henry allowed her enough time to pull off her side arm and hand it to her husband before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his room.

              Will smiled as the pair made their way up the stairs, watching until he couldn’t see them anymore, before turning and making his way slowly back towards the kitchen – he didn’t need to rush, JJ would be a while putting the excited and content ten year old to bed, and he knew she would stop in to check on the quietly sleeping two year old in the room next door -  where two glasses of wine and a pile of dirty dishes awaited his arrival.

 

***

 

              Will was just finishing up the dishes, humming softly – if slightly off-key – to himself when he felt two slim arms wrap delicately around his waist. Placing the mug he was rinsing into the dishwasher, he quickly dried his hand before turning around, his own arms snaking around the woman standing behind him.

              “I didn’t hear you come downstairs.” She smiled teasingly at him, her arms releasing his waist and instead looping loosely around his neck.

              “Well I _am_ an FBI agent, we have to be stealthy, its part of the job.”

              “Really? And here I thought you were less of the ‘sneak into a house unnoticed’ kind of people and more of the ‘break every door on our way in while yelling’ kind.” She let out a laugh as her head dropped slightly onto his shoulder.

              A comfortable silence drifted over the couple as they stood, neither one wanting to talk and break the spell of the moment, simply content being near one another after four days of separation, and for the first time since he watched her walk out the door four days ago, Will felt himself fully relax.

As much as he adored his wife and respected her dedication to her work, as well as the work itself, he never stopped worrying about her when she was away.

 

              In the thirty some odd years he’d been alive, Will had lost people. First was his mother, lost to him early on to a disease he’d barely understood at the time, gone before he’d really had the chance to know her. Then, years later, his father was gone, ripped away like most everything else in New Orleans, swept away by roaring waters. Next, the child he didn’t even know about until it was too late, taken away before he or JJ even had the chance to meet them. And as much as he trusted his wife to keep herself safe, and her team to do it when she couldn’t, he couldn’t help but think that one day he was going to lose her too.

              He’d almost lost her too many times to _not_ think it.

              All the close calls (the bank robbery, Afghanistan, Askari)

              All the _what if_ ’s ( _what if_ Luke hadn’t dragged her, kicking and screaming, out of that burning building, _what if_ it had been her, rather then Stephen, sitting in the back seat that day).

              What if something went wrong.

              As a cop, he knew – _he’d always known_ – the dangers that came with the territory, but it never got easier to see her grabbing her bag and her gun, phone in her hand or at her ear, flashing him a smile or giving him a kiss, always acting as though there’ll be another, when they both know it could be the last.

 

              Some part of him is always afraid when he picks up the ringing phone those days she’s away.

              Afraid that it’s some hospital in some city, or Hotch, or someone even higher up calling to tell him that something went horribly wrong, that she was gone and he was alone. That his sons would grow up like he did, with their mother’s face a distant memory, preserved only by photographs, her laugh nothing but a distant dream, heard only in the echoes of a silent night.

             It was only in these moments - when Jennifer had come home to him safe and sound, her breath warm against his neck where her face is tucked, her lips impossibly soft against his own when he coaxes her face towards his for a kiss; warm and soft and _alive_ \- that Will let himself believe everything was going to be okay. 

             Maybe not forever. Maybe not some day.

             But for tonight.

_***_

_"You put a smile on my face, I want that for every morning."_


End file.
